Siembras de tempestad
by ChaosCat413
Summary: La traición es algo muy grande que se lleva a más personas de las que se quedan, saber en quién confiar es difícil y equivocarse lleva a la tumba o a la culpa. En Desembarco del rey no hay más ganadores que Viserys Targaryen, cosa que no agrada a mucha gente. - SemiAU - 5º AI del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.-


**NA:** _ _ **Esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**__ _ **. Como sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de George RR Martin.**_

 _ **Espero que sea de tu agrado Marcia Andrea, de lo contrario puedes decirmelo y escribiré otro en cuanto pueda!**_

 _ **Y... bueno, había dedicado semanas a un oneshot bastante largo con puntos de vista de varios personajes, una trama algo más elaborada, un final cerrado... pero la desgracia me aconteció y se borró todo. He reescrito la misma trama, pero recortando algunas partes románticas y el final. También los puntos de vista son menos, pero no ha quedado del todo mal. Solo siento que sea más corta y no tenga la parte romántica que me había costado bastante de escribir... (Lo cierto es que mientras escribía la que no he podido subir pensaba que tal vez estaría bien hacer un long fic, y he llegado a amar mucho la pareja de Robb y Daenerys... )**_

* * *

La hoguera se alzaba delante del gran septo de Baelor ante los ojos del pueblo y los pocos miembros de las casas nobles que aún permanecían en Desembarco del rey. La reina regente debía arder por traición, y muy pocos lloraban la pérdida de Cersei Lannister.

El rumor de que la muerte de Aerys III y el príncipe Rahegar había sido fruto del veneno corría por las calles a la vez que la pira ardía, y se oían los lamentos de dolor que aquella mujer se esforzaba a en reprimir. ¿Había sido ella? Jaime sabía que ni tan siquiera sufriendo la mayor sed de poder que pudiera existir Cersei habría envenenado a sus hijos junto a su marido y el rey. Y de todos modos, sí, Cersei había encontrado su ruina en esa sed de poder que pretendía sentar a Myrcella en el trono de hierro.

Parecía ironía de los dioses, o tal vez los malos espíritus se llevaban a su hermana en un intercambio por la posición de la pequeña. A Jaime le importaba poco si Myrcella era reina o se veía confinada en la Rocacasterly con un noble menor. A Jaime no le interesaba si Myrcella vivía o moría. Tal vez fuera su hija por sangre, pero no la conocía, no la había tratado y no podía amarla como tal. Solo era una sombra de Cersei, el recuerdo vago del amor que le tenía a su hermana y que su hermana tenía por él.

Al lado de su hija, la única viva de los vástagos que había tenido en secreto con Cersei, se situaba Daenerys Targaryen, hermana del actual rey. No sabía si tonta o sedienta de poder como su hermano, Viserys, el supuesto rey legítimo tras la muerte de Rahegar y su esposa, Cersei.

El capricho que había llevado a su padre y a su hermana a buscar abrigo en el nido de vívoras que era la corte, y en que Cersei fuera reina en primera instancia, ya era de por sí irritante. Si hubiera sido por Jaime, Cersei y él se hubieran quedado en casa, siendo dueños de las minas, cuidando de sí mismos. Pero todo le había llevado a cargar aquella capa blanca a la espalda y a odiar a Cersei tanto como la amaba.

Se esforzó en aspirar el olor espantoso que provenía de la pira mientras miraba como moría, ese era el fin de su amada, la única mujer que había merecido la pena mirar, adorar y apreciar. Todo a manos del niño mimado de Aerys III, que temía que Cersei usara la información que tenía en su poder sobre el emponzoñamiento de Aerys, Rahegar y los dos hijos del mismo.

En un lugar privilegiado en el que mirar, Myrcella lloraba a su madre. No era una traidora, aunque Viserys dijera la contrario, y aunque Daenerys no se atreviera a contradecirle. Completamente vestida de negro miraba a su tía que si bien no lloraba, se avergonzaba de la situación.

— Deberíamos hacer algo — susurró entre lágrimas, a duras penas cumplía los doce años y ya había visto morir a casi toda su familia—. No quiero casarme con él.

Daenerys cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. No quería aceptarlo, pero las palabras de Myrcella eran realmente parecidas a los sentimientos quue ella albergaba en su interior. Muerta de impotencia se horrorizaba de aquella visión y la aceptación de todos, de sus propios actos. Su lealtad a su hermano le había negado la justicia a Myrcella que se mantenía a su lado hasta que supiera la verdad.

— No soy quien para hablar — admitió con dolor —. Sé que tu madre nunca habría envenenado a Joffrey o a Tomen, pero creí a Viserys cuando me lo contó. No creo que debas perdonarme.

Una mirada llena de dolor fue todo lo que recibió de Myrcella, entre las lágrimas por el silencio que solo se rompía con el crepitar de las llamas en la pira frente a las dos nobles. No se creía en poder de culpar a su tía, que se arrepentía de haber confiando en la familia de sangre y no la política.

La mayor parte de la gente que había asistido a la ejecución se marchaba, y Daenerys se acercó a las llamas. Si hubiera oportunidad de pedirle disculpas a Cersei, tal vez esta le devolvería una bofetada y las mismas maderas llameantes bajo sus pies.

Caminó ligeramente azorada, para ella terminaba fácilmente, pues en poco tendría que marcharse a desposarse con el futuro guardián del norte. Myrcella sufriría las consecuencias por las dos, por todos los que habían aceptado aquella elección por miedo a la tiranía de Cersei. Aunque Viserys no era un rey más misericordioso de lo que ella había sido a la espera de que Myrcella tomara su papel como reina.

— No me dejes sola en la corte — pidió Myrcella aún llena de dolor por el ajusticiamiento de su madre —. No podré sobrevivir si no hay nadie de mi lado.

— Tengo un deber que cumplir, hay pactos que ninguna de las dos tenemos la potestad de desertar — fue su contestación y no porque no deseara quedarse. Casarse con un hombre al que no conocía se le hacía extraño, difícil incluso abrumador, en especial porque la costumbre familiar no era aquella. Debía admitir que su idea del matrimonio era una carga pesada que había podido ver solo en Rahegar y Cersei, en disputas, engaños y incomprensión. Nada que Daenerys quisiera para ella, ni para nadie que conociera.

Ambas trazaban el camino hasta la fortaleza roja a pie, con pasos lentos y con pocas ganas. Myrcella miraba a una niña sentada en el suelo, y pensaba en ella mientras andaba. Si bien podía ser huerfana, ella tenía la libertad de correr, abandonar todo, enamorarse y vivir de la forma que quisiera, a cambio solo tenía dificultad mayor para encontrar comida y abrigo cuando llegara el invierno. Un invierno que ninguna de las dos habían visto, pero que la pequeña reina temía no llegar a ver nunca. Myrcella necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba ser el monstruo que Viserys nunca podría quemar, atormentarlo y destruirlo de algún modo que jamás pudiera reparar, del mismo modo que él había destruido su infancia y su futuro.

— ¿Cómo te dijo Viserys que mi madre mató a padre y a mis hermanos? — preguntó. No creía que envenenarle fuera una opción, pero sin duda saber sobre el tema podría venirle bien en el duro futuro que le esperaba.


End file.
